


The Storm Before the Calm

by allamchick



Series: Marlas: The Relationship A to Z [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamchick/pseuds/allamchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm and an email cause a misunderstanding that could ruin Martin and Douglas' wedding plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

Martin awoke with a start when the world exploded. His heart raced as he looked around in alarm. _Oh, God! Douglas!_ Still trapped in the dream, Martin couldn't see Douglas anywhere. And then his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom. He saw Douglas lying next to him, heard him snoring gently. Perfectly safe. _It was just a dream_ , he thought with a pang of relief. A bright light filled the bedroom then dimmed, and another explosive sound boomed in the distance. The pattering of raindrops echoed off the windows. _A storm. Only a storm._ They had no flight that day, so Martin snuggled down against Douglas' back and tried to drift off to sleep.

_Boom!_ Martin jumped again.

"Bloody hell!" he gasped under his breath, trying not to wake Douglas. Who was he kidding. If the thunderous booming outside failed to rouse his fiancée, a whisper would certainly be harmless. But he couldn't relax. The dream had gotten to him, disturbing him in ways he just wanted to forget. He looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 and he had happily anticipated sleeping in until at least 9. Another thunderclap boomed and he admitted defeat.

Padding out of the bedroom in an old pair of Douglas' pajamas, he made a quick trip to the loo, stumbling over the pajama bottoms on the way out. He tried not to giggle as he righted himself and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. He spied his laptop on the coffee table and decided to check his email during breakfast. Not that he ever received much email, but sometimes his family kept in touch or  Aviator Monthly reminded him of a subscription renewal. Even less frequently, a customer booked a van job. But between their combined pays - Carolyn finally started paying Martin to fly! - and the few van jobs he booked, he and Douglas were doing well.

Coffee perked while the thunder and lightning carried on their stormy business. He couldn't shake the dream as his trembling hand poured coffee and milk into his cup. He spilled some and wiped it up with a sigh. Fed up at his own silliness, he sipped his coffee at the dining room table and opened his email without expecting to find anything of interest.

And then he saw it.

A familiar email address.

It was Theresa's email address.

The subject line read, "Hello, Martin. It's Theresa."

His heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to open it. In fact, his cursor hovered over the delete button. But something stopped him. 

He told himself it was happiness that stopped him, but he knew deep down it was pride.

He wanted to tell Theresa all about Douglas. About their relationship. About their upcoming marriage. He wanted her to know he had moved on and that he was alright. Better than alright. That he landed on his feet. He wanted her to know he was completely, utterly happy. 

He opened the email. After reading the few lines, he wished he hadn't. 

"Dearest Martin,  
I convinced my family to allow me to speak with you. I am staying in London at the Embassy. Could we meet? I will send a car for you tomorrow (Sunday) at 10 am if you agree. Let me know.  
Yours with love,  
Theresa."

_Yours with love._ There was a time when Martin would have given anything to read those words. Now, he felt sadness, not for himself, but for Theresa. Because now he would be the one to break her heart. And that was something he would not wish on anyone.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Martin jumped at the sound of Douglas' voice behind him. Douglas only awoke early when he wanted to have sex, so it would not be wise to share the email with him. Or the dream. Not just yet, anyway. Martin snapped his laptop shut a bit harder than necessary.

"Douglas! Oh...no, I...I couldn't sleep. The storm was keeping me awake."

Douglas leaned down and wrapped his arms around Martin's shoulders from behind. He nuzzled Martin's neck and nipped his earlobe. 

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped you get to sleep."

Martin reached up and held one of Douglas' hands.

"I didn't have the heart. You were sleeping so peacefully. And it's our day off. I thought I'd let you sleep in."

"Well, I'm up now. _Very up_. Would sir care to join me in the bedroom?"

"Always."

Martin stood and Douglas wrapped him in strong, but gentle, arms.

"Good morning, my captain."

"Good morning," Martin replied with a smile. He pressed closer to Douglas and gasped. "Oh, yes. You're definitely _up_."

They kissed slowly, warming up for the main attraction.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Martin grumped.

"Mmmm, coffee-flavored Martin. There is nothing better."

Thunder boomed again, this time closer. Martin jumped in Douglas' arms. Douglas clasped him tighter.

"This isn't like you, darling. Jumping at thunder. Let's see if there's anything I can do to help you relax. Shall we?"

They walked hand-in-hand to the bedroom. Martin hoped Douglas wouldn't be too angry with him for waiting to reveal the email and the dream. But he didn't want to dampen the mood.

"You seem rather nervous this morning. Are you alright?" Douglas asked with the gentlest concern. He sat with Martin on the bed and cupped his cheek. "Tell me."

"I'm...I'm fine, really. Now, about that sleep remedy..."

"You're sure?"

"Quite sure, Douglas." Martin crossed his heart, his sleeve completely covering his hand.

Douglas chuckled as he began to unbutton Martin's pajama shirt.

"These are a trifle big for you."

Martin giggled. "They are yours after all. But I...I like them. I like sleeping in your clothing, like I'm really inside you."

Douglas stopped unbuttoning and took Martin's pajama-clad hand. He placed it on his own chest, over his heart, and smiled. The smile that made Martin melt. The one that crinkled the bridge of Douglas' nose.

"You _are_ inside me, Martin. Right here."

"Douglas..."

Martin leaned forward and kissed Douglas with an open, eager mouth.

"I love you, Douglas."

"I love you, too. Here now, let's finish this, shall we?"

Douglas quickly undressed Martin and then himself. Martin reclined back onto the bed, arms outstretched for Douglas, who nestled in comfortably atop him.

"I want you in my mouth," Douglas murmured against Martin's ear. 

"God, yes," Martin gasped as Douglas nipped the sensitive skin atop his jugular.

"But first, my captain, I want those lips..."

Douglas captured Martin's lush lips in a blistering kiss. Martin trembled, and Douglas pressed closer to him, their bodies touching from chest to toes. They spent long minutes simply worshiping each other's mouths, tongues entwined, rutting sublimely against each other, before Douglas began sliding down Martin's body.

"Make noise for me. Moan for me. I want to hear you," Douglas growled, flicking his tongue against Martin's erect nipples.

"Yes," Martin breathed, already writhing under Douglas' ministrations.

And then Douglas was kissing his way down Martin's sensitive, freckled stomach, leaving behind a trail of goose flesh in his wake. He stopped to lightly rim Martin's belly button, sliding his tongue inside and kissing the soft skin around it with gentle taps of his lips. Martin giggled, his hands already fisted in the sheets.

"Douglas...oh...that tickles..."

"I know. I also know it turns sir on."

"Yes..."

"I also know what else turns sir on."

Douglas dipped his head down to pepper gentle kisses along Martin's stiffened cock, starting at the base and working up to his exposed slit, already wet and glistening. He massaged Martin's balls as he sucked the sensitive head, sending Martin into a fit of writhing ecstasy.

"Douglas, yes..." he moaned. "Oh, God, yes..."

And then Douglas slid his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of Martin's cock. Martin keened, tugging the sheets with such force they came free from the mattress. Still unable to muster the courage to provide explicit instructions, all Martin could do was moan and beg Douglas to _take him already_.

"As you wish, Captain Crieff."

Douglas plunged his mouth over Martin's erection, one hand languidly stroking the base, his other hand braced against the bed for support. Martin's moans fueled Douglas on, and he coordinated his hand and mouth to keep Martin at the delicious edge. 

"You're a tease," Martin moaned, his orgasm just a hair's breadth out of reach. He canted his hips up slightly, but Douglas pushed gently against his thigh to settle him down.

"Delicious....torture..." Martin whimpered, grabbing the sheets even tighter in his grasp.

Douglas smiled around Martin's cock, heavy against his tongue. He hummed a reply, the vibrations tingling in Martin's balls and stomach. 

"Yes...oh, Douglas..."

Douglas licked at Martin's slit, lapping precome and driving Martin insane with need. Finally, Martin could stand no more.

"Close...so close... _please_..." he begged.

Douglas sped up his motions, hollowing his cheeks and stroking faster. He slid his other hand up the mangled sheets and took Martin's trembling hand, holding tight as Martin neared orgasm.

"I'm coming! Yes... _yes_..."

Martin cried out Douglas' name and came hard and quivering in his mouth, balling one tight fist in the sheets and arching his back. He clamped down on Douglas' hand hard enough to hurt, but Douglas held firm. When Martin fell back, spent, his hand relaxing open, Douglas slid next to him. They kissed, Douglas sharing some come he had cheeked for Martin to savor. 

"Amazing, Douglas," Martin gasped between breaths. "You...you're a sex god as well as a...a sky god."

"It's about time sir realized that."

Martin smiled and placed a chaste kiss against Douglas' lips. 

"Got your breath back?" Douglas asked, nipping Martin's lower lip.

"Yes. Now, your turn. What would you like? Anything for you. Anything."

"Take me with your hand. I want to come looking into my captain's beautiful blue eyes."

"Let me fetch some lube."

Reaching over, Martin opened the bedside table drawer and retrieved the half-empty bottle of lube. Slicking his hand and Douglas' cock, he began pumping with slow, steady strokes. They lay side by side, facing each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Just look at you," Martin murmured. "My handsome husband-to-be."

Martin reached over and rubbed Douglas' chest with his free hand, palming his nipples and tugging lightly at his sparse patch of salt-and-pepper chest hair. Douglas took Martin's hand and guided it to his mouth, nipping the fingertips and sucking each finger in turn. On a whim, Martin thumbed the most sensitive part of Douglas' cock, his frenulum, earning a moan from his parted lips.

"Faster," he panted raggedly.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not yet. In fact, let's slow down a bit, shall we?' Martin teased. "We don't want you coming too soon."

Martin pulled his hand from Douglas' mouth and ran his fingertips lightly over Douglas' nipples.

"Fuck, Martin," Douglas growled, bucking his hips to try and quicken the pace.

But Martin would have none of it. He spent several minutes stroking Douglas with lazy pulls, watching his face contort with the pain/pleasure of denied release. Just as Douglas seemed to be on the brink, Martin slowed, keeping him at that glorious precipice. And then Martin began gently pressing his perineum. Douglas writhed and moaned, fisting the already-mangled sheets, and Martin knew to go faster. It was Douglas' point of no return.

"Martin," Douglas growled, "bloody perfect."

Douglas' eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, Martin observed with pride. _He_ was doing that to Douglas. _Him. Martin Crieff_. He smiled at the thought.

"My captain, you're so beautiful when you smile," Douglas breathed, reaching over to tuck a stray curl behind Martin's ear.

"Shhh," Martin crooned. "Relax, now. Relax and let yourself go."

It wasn't long until Douglas growled out a terse "bloody hell" as he felt the pleasure building, spiraling, and settling in the pit of his stomach. He was close. Martin saw the change in his eyes, on his face, and knew. He sped up and stroked harder. 

Douglas groaned. "That's it...harder....yes..."

Martin tightened his grip on Douglas' cock and pressed harder against his now-sensitive perineum. "Come for me, Douglas. You're so close. Just let go."

"Yes... _yes....coming_...!"

Crying out Martin's name, Douglas came staring into the eyes of the man he loved more than life itself. Martin watched his fiancée fly apart and his heart swelled. The sight was breathtaking: Douglas' lips parted, skin flushed, irises blown wide, fists clutching the sheets. Martin was the only one who had ever seen Douglas like this, had ever actually watched Douglas come, and he cherished the privilege.

It took several moments for Douglas to stop panting. Martin rubbed his chest and kissed his cheek, murmuring comfortingly in his ear. Once he had settled, Douglas returned the kisses and smiled.

"My captain. Sex just gets better and better with you."

"For both of us." Martin nipped his adorably pouty bottom lip. "I'll fetch a cloth," he offered, rising heavily and climbing over Douglas to head for the loo. Douglas settled back lazily, knowing Martin would take care of the mess. 

Martin worked quickly but gently, mindful that they were both still sensitive, and it didn't take long before they were clean. Martin tossed the cloth onto the floor. The storm sounded farther away, but Martin was still disturbed. The dream was bad enough, but the email made it worse. It was time to face the music.


	2. Misunderstanding

"Feeling better?" Douglas asked once they had snuggled back down. 

"Well... " 

"Tell me, darling. That's what I'm here for."

They faced each other, hands clasped, finger entwined, comfortably hunkered down under their favorite quilt. Martin sighed.

"I had a dream, a...a nightmare. It...it was...it...I couldn't..."

Martin sniffed back his sobs. Douglas inched closer and wrapped a protective arm around him.

"I'm so sorry, darling. If you'd rather not talk about it..."

"It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. And it was my fault."

"It was just a dream. We're safe."

Martin remained silent for several minutes, and Douglas figured he was not in the mood to discuss it. And then he spoke quietly, so that Douglas had to inch even closer to hear him.

"I dreamed we were crashing. It was my fault. I know it's something I'd never do but I didn't order enough fuel. We were falling out of the sky and all I could think was that I was going to be responsible for killing you."

"Oh, Martin. What an awful feeling." Douglas rubbed Martin's chest in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He felt Martin's heart beating too rapidly, and he leaned over to chastely peck his captain's lips.

"And then we crashed, but we survived. Carolyn, Arthur, and I made it out. I thought you were right behind me but I didn't see you anywhere. I called for you but you didn't answer. When I looked back toward Gerti, you were still in the flight deck. I could see you through the window. You looked at me and you were so scared. You looked like you were fumbling with the seatbelt, like it was stuck or something. I was about to fetch you and then Gerti exploded. That's when the thunder woke me, and I couldn't sleep after that."

Douglas held Martin tighter. "Nothing like that will ever happen. I'm sorry you had such a terrible nightmare, but that's all it was. A nightmare. Alright, darling?"

"I know," Martin mumbled. 

"The next time you have a nightmare, wake me up and I'll do everything in my power to chase your fear away. Deal?"

"Alright, Douglas. Deal. Thank you for being here for me."

Douglas kissed Martin gently on the forehead.

"Now, captain, what about the other thing that's on your mind?"

"Oh...um...other...other thing? What other thing?"

Douglas smirked. "The thing that caused you to slam your laptop closed when I walked into the room."

"Oh, that. Yes, well. That. I thought it best to wait to tell you. I...I mean, I didn't want to spoil the mood and, well...the thing is..."

Douglas waited. Martin took a deep breath.

"Theresa emailed me."

Had anyone been watching, they would not have seen the change. But Martin felt it. The room grew just a trifle colder. Douglas loosened his grip on Martin just a fraction of a fraction. To Martin, it felt like a gaping chasm.

"Please don't pull away from me, Douglas."

"What does she want?"

Douglas' voice was far from that of the smooth-talking sky god Martin knew and loved. A trace of bitterness rang through.

"She wants to talk. Tomorrow. She's...she's at the embassy and she wants to send a car to fetch me."

Martin wished he didn't have to say the next part, but he couldn't lie to Douglas. 

"She wants to get back together."

Douglas pulled away another inch. Martin sighed.

With quiet, calculated intensity, Douglas asked "And what did you say?"

"I...I didn't email her back. You walked in."

"And instead of telling me _then_ , you slammed your laptop closed."

"Douglas...like I said I...I didn't want to spoil the mood...."

"If I hadn't questioned you about it, would you have told me? Or would you have just left?"

"I...I'm not leaving...why would you think..."

Douglas rose before Martin could finish. He stood for a moment before gathering his pajamas and heading for the loo. 

Martin rose and stepped into his pajama bottoms. He shuffled to the lounge and dropped heavily onto the sofa, waiting for Douglas to finish. Of all the responses he anticipated - anger being number one on the list - Martin did not see this coming. The quiet intensity. The bitterness. It frightened him.

He looked around the small, comfortable lounge and sighed. It was Douglas' flat, but he made Martin feel at home as best he could. Martin's flight manuals and books on aviation filled the bookshelves alongside Douglas' classics and detective mysteries. Pictures of Douglas and Martin hung beside Douglas' daughter's pictures on the wall. Douglas had even framed a picture of Martin on Gerti's flight deck and presented it to him on his birthday. It now held the place of honor atop the television set. It might have been Douglas' flat at one time, but it was _their_ home now.

Martin dearly hoped he didn't bollix it up.

A few minutes later, Douglas left the loo and headed for the kitchen.

"Douglas, could we talk?" Martin called out sheepishly, afraid of the impending answer.

Douglas mumbled a reply that sounded a bit like "What is there to talk about" but Martin couldn't be sure. He joined Douglas in the kitchen, sitting next to him at the small oak table.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Douglas."

No reply.

"I...I would have told you. I wouldn't lie to you."

No reply.

"Please say something."

Douglas sighed. It was a soft, hurt sound that nearly broke Martin's heart.

"She has so much more to offer you than I do. Her position in government would open doors for you, Martin. You could join a major airline. You'd be set for life. If she wants to get back together, you'd be an idiot not to say yes."

Martin's jaw dropped.

"I won't stand in your way. You should see her." Douglas cringed at his own words.

" _What?!_ Douglas, I...I wouldn't...I don't want... _NO!_ "

"Martin..."

"Douglas! How...how could you even think..." Martin ran a shaky hand through his ginger curls. "Alright, I know I kept it to myself. But only because I didn't want to upset you. I...I wanted a nice morning together. That was selfish. And I'm sorry."

Martin held Douglas' hand.

"I love you, Douglas. I don't want Theresa back. There is nothing she could offer that could ever tear me away from you. Please, please believe me."

"You could go places with her, Martin. Great places."

Martin smiled and squeezed Douglas' hand.

"I can go places with you, too. We're pilots, we always go places. We went to the Camden Markets last week! And we're honeymooning in Paris. Those are great places."

Douglas almost smiled. "You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you found me, Douglas. If I had, maybe we could have had a laugh over it. Or, at the very least, avoided this fight."

Martin lifted Douglas' hand to his lips and gently kissed his palm.

"I'm so in love with you Douglas, sometimes I...I just can't believe my luck. Please tell me I haven't blown this. I'll email her, tell her all about us. I'll do it right now."

"Wait." Douglas pulled away from Martin and looked down into his empty coffee cup. "Think about this. If you refuse her offer, you may regret the decision someday. I couldn't live with that. I couldn't live with the knowledge that you have come to resent me. So, think about this."

"There's nothing to think about! I made a mistake not telling you straight away. I waited so we could have some lovely sex. It was selfish of me. But I want _you_ , Douglas. _You_. I can't wait until Saturday. I want so much to be _your_ husband."

Douglas looked up. Martin saw a sadness in his eyes he had never seen before.

"You told me your nightmare, now I'll tell you mine. It's this, Martin. What's happening is my nightmare. I've been waiting for Theresa to get in touch with you, to ask you back. I've been waiting for all of this to end. I guess I've been waiting for you to realize that marrying an old man is not the best way to spend the rest of your life."

"I don't have to worry about that because I'm not marrying an old man. I'm marrying Douglas Richardson: sky god, sex god, and the man I love."

Neither said a word for several minutes. Douglas seemed transfixed by the non-contents in his empty coffee cup, while Martin's eyes stayed glued to his hands fidgeting on the table top. When Martin broke the silence, it was with a whispered, reverent question.

"Have I lost your trust, Douglas?"

Douglas looked up. Martin was still gazing at his hands, afraid he might see something frightening in Douglas' eyes. Anger, perhaps. Or disappointment. Oh God, if Martin saw disappointment, that would be the end of his world.

Martin sighed. "Are you disappointed with me? Enough to call off the wedding? Do you want me gone?"

Douglas reached over and took both of Martin's hands in his own.

"No. To all of those questions."

Martin looked up. "Really? I...I haven't lost you? Or...or messed things up? I'm so good at messing things up."

Douglas flashed a quick, wan smile.

"You haven't messed anything up. In fact, my captain, _I_ should apologize to _you_ for not trusting you. For letting a silly fear get in the way of, well, of us. "

"But I didn't give you a reason to trust me! I think if the tables were turned, I would have felt the same way."

"I jumped to a conclusion without even asking you about it, Martin. I apologize for that. Things have been going so well for us. We're so close to the wedding. I suppose I'm just afraid something will happen to end this. Given my track record, it would be par for the course for me." 

"I've never been in a relationship this long, Douglas. I've never been engaged. Sometimes I feel like this is a lovely dream and I'll wake up in that awful attic and be lonely for the rest of my life. Sometimes, I guess, I'm afraid, too."

"We need not feel that way. Neither one of us has anything to fear, do we, Martin?"

Martin shook his head and smiled. "Of course not."

Douglas sighed. "So, what will you tell Theresa?"

Martin considered for several minutes. Douglas rose and made fresh coffee for them. By the time he sat back down, steaming mugs between them, Martin had his answer.

"I'm going to ask her to send the car."

Douglas was lifting his cup to his lips. He stopped midway. "But..."

"I think I should show her a kindness she was unable to show me. If I'm going to decline her offer, I think the gentlemanly thing to do would be to talk to her in person."

Douglas smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"That's a good idea, Martin. I'm proud of you for feeling that way."

"And I want you to come with me."

Douglas blinked. "Oh?"

"I want us both there to share the news. I'm so proud to be engaged to you. I...I want the whole world to know. I really want you by my side. And...and maybe...maybe I'm a little bit...afraid. If she starts to cry, or...or shout..."

Douglas took Martin's hand again and squeezed gently. "Alright, darling. Of course I'll accompany you. My place is by your side, after all."

Martin smiled. "Thank you, Douglas. I'll email her now."


	3. Theresa

The Embassy car was enormous. Martin and Douglas sat a comfortable distance apart and the seat could easily fit two more people. In front of them, a mini-bar held glasses, pony cans of Coca-Cola, and small bottles of tonic water and gin. A closed sliding window separated them from the front seat. Martin giggled.

"I feel like James Bond. You could be Q."

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Why Q?"

"Because he was the one who made all the gadgets that fished Bond out of trouble. He fixed things. Just like you do."

Douglas slid close to Martin and kissed his forehead, inwardly puffing with pride. "You look amazing, my captain," he murmured against Martin's ear. "That blue suit is quite fetching. Of course, I can hardly wait to get you out of it."

Martin shook his head. "Is that all I am to you? A sex object?"

"No, of course not, darling. You've become quite a good cook over the past few months."

Martin patted Douglas' thigh and rolled his eyes. "That's better. You know, you look quite handsome yourself. Gray is your color. Is that the suit you wore on our first date?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It's my best suit. I only wear it on special occasions. Like when we are about to come out to your ex-girlfriend."

Martin grabbed Douglas' hand and squeezed. "I'm nervous, Douglas. What if she starts to cry? Or...or gets angry? Or what if she...what if she laughs? Oh, God! I hadn't thought of that! What if she laughs?"

"Relax, Martin. If she cries, you should sit with her and hold her comfortingly until she stops. If she yells, you should sit in a separate chair and wait for her to stop. And if she laughs, we will excuse ourselves and leave."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is, Martin. It is. Remember, she broke up with you in an email. And even though she was coerced, you owe her nothing. Seeing her was your idea. We could just as well ask the driver to take us home."

Martin sighed. "No. I still think this is the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Alright then, my captain. Well, judging by the size of the bloody great building in front of us, I'd say we're here. Are you ready?"

Martin nodded. He held fast to Douglas' hand as they left the car and entered the Embassy. More doors than Martin had ever seen in his life lined the hallway through which they were escorted. Finally, they were shown into the room at the end of the hall and invited to be seated. They sat together on a sumptuous brown leather sofa that was longer than the Embassy car.

"The shenanigans we could get up to on this," Douglas whispered into Martin's ear. Douglas' hot breath raised gooseflesh along Martin's spine.

"Behave yourself," Martin hissed, pushing Douglas' roving hand away from his crotch.

"Oh, but must I?" Douglas whined, his hand now attempting to reach around Martin's slender shoulders.

"You're incorrigible. And yes, you must behave." Martin shook Douglas' hand off of his shoulder and moved further down the sofa.

Douglas joined him. "I'm sorry, darling. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Martin smiled and planted a quick peck onto Douglas' cheek. "I know. Thank you. Thank you for being here."

Before Douglas could return the kiss, the door opened. Martin and Douglas stood as Theresa entered the room. She wore her long, brown hair in soft curls, and her pink gown flowed around her like an organza cloud. Even Douglas thought she looked stunning.

"Martin!" she cried, running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Theresa," Martin replied. He hugged her gently, not wanting to convey the wrong sentiment. 

Douglas cleared his throat. "Hello Theresa, you look lovely, my dear."

Theresa turned and smiled at Douglas. "It is nice to see you Douglas, although I am surprised you are here.

Douglas smiled as well. "Yes, no doubt. I believe it will be a day full of surprises."

They sat back down on the sofa, with Theresa sitting on Martin's right. A bit too close for Douglas' comfort.

"Would you care for a drink? Some tea? Something stronger?" Theresa offered. "I can ring for the butler..."

"Nothing for me, thanks," Martin replied.

"Douglas?" 

"No, thank you, Theresa."

"Well, you look wonderful, Martin," Theresa continued. "How are things at MJN?"

"Everything's fine. How's Maxi?"

"Maxi is precocious, as usual. And growing tall and strong. He is back home in school. So, Martin, I imagine you were surprised to hear from me again, after...well..." 

"Yes, surprised is one word," Martin said nervously, stealing a glance at Douglas. If Martin didn't know better, he would swear he saw steam rising from the top of Douglas' head.

Theresa sighed and took Martin's hands in her own. Douglas huffed.

"I am so sorry for what happened, Martin. I had no choice. My family forbid our relationship. I know I hurt you and for that I can not apologize enough. I am hoping that your visit today means you have forgiven me."

"Oh...well....um...sure, I forgive you."

"That is why I asked you here today. I have something to say and I did not want to do it in an email this time. The thing is, well..." 

Theresa squeezed Martin's hands before releasing them and clasping her own in her lap. "Martin, I am getting married."

"Married!" Martin and Douglas cried at the same time.

"Well, yes. In a few weeks."

"Married?" Martin repeated. "But I thought you...I mean...your email...you said _yours with love_..."

"You thought I wanted us to get back together. Oh, Martin..."

"So, I misunderstood?" Martin glanced sideways at Douglas. He was shaking his head and smiling.

"I should not have said _yours with love_. But that is how I end my correspondences with friends and family. I am sorry, Martin."

"I think it's wonderful you're getting married," Martin replied. "Congratulations. Who's the lucky man?"

"A prince. Someone my family chose. But he is quite nice, and we have fallen in love. I am so glad you are happy for me, Martin."

"Of course I'm happy for you. And I have news, too. The reason I brought Douglas is because," Martin took Douglas' hand, "we're getting married next week."

"You...and Douglas? But you never, I mean, I thought...that is..."

"Are you happy for me, Theresa?"

Theresa smiled. "You are positively glowing, Martin. You are smiling and clutching Douglas' hand like a life line. I am happy for both of you and I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Theresa," Douglas replied, wrapping his arm around Martin's shoulder.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Theresa announced, ringing the bell for the butler. "Would you stay for lunch? I believe I heard the word salmon bandied about earlier..."


	4. The Decision (Epilogue)

Monday night in bed, as Douglas read an Agatha Christie novel, Martin made an announcement.

"I've decided," he said firmly, "and you're not going to talk me out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Douglas replied, placing his book on the night stand. "What have you decided?"

Snuggling closer to Douglas, Martin said, "I'm going to take your last name."

Had Martin announced that he was the King of the Merpeople, or that a gaggle of geese made residence in his ear, Douglas could not have been more surprised. He started to speak, stuttered, gave up, and just held Martin close.

"Have I rendered the loquacious Douglas Richardson speechless?"

Douglas remained silent, his hold on Martin tightening a fraction. 

"Douglas, is that alright? If I take your name?"

"Of course it's alright! It's more than bloody alright! It's...I'm so..." His voice broke, tears beginning to trail his cheeks. 

Martin smiled and nuzzled Douglas' neck. "Martin Crieff Richardson. No hyphen. Crieff for the life I made for myself as a pilot, and Richardson for the life I want to make with you. And, I can use Martin Richardson when I fly and I'll have a duh-duh, duh-duh-duh name!"

Douglas laughed and covered Martin's mouth with his own, their lips slotted tightly together in a passionate embrace. Still unable to speak, Douglas simply began to unbutton Martin's pajama shirt. 

"Shall I fetch the lube?" Martin gasped as Douglas' fingers lightly grazed his sensitive nipples.

Douglas nodded, unable to trust his voice. When Martin had accepted his wedding proposal, he didn't think he could be any happier, until now. Martin wanted his last name. The thought washed over him like a warm blanket, settling in his mind, his heart, and of course, his cock. He wanted Martin so much it already hurt.

In an uncharacteristically generous maneuver, Carolyn had granted Martin and Douglas the week off before their wedding, so they had no real reason to be up early the following morning. The spent the night gasping, groping, writhing, panting, inside of each other and on top of each other, coming hard and quivering more than once. In a final attempt to wring out every last drop of lust, Douglas knelt over Martin's exhausted body. He slid his cock deep inside his captain, fisting Martin's half-hard cock until he came with a tired moan. Douglas continued thrusting until his orgasm burst through him. 

Groaning, Douglas rolled to Martin's side. Martin snuggled close. "Shower?" he mumbled.

"Too tired. Sleep," Douglas replied, settling in.

"I love you, Douglas."

"I love you, _Mr. Richardson_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story in the series is "The Wedding"....stay tuned!


End file.
